Air vent systems for leisure aircraft are well known. Such systems are designed to provide volume and directional control of ventilation within the aircraft cockpit during operation. However, it has been found that ventilation systems currently in use in leisure aircraft are prone to mechanical failure. The pilot's ability to control the flow of air through the cockpit can be impaired partially or completely due to such a mechanical failure. The absence of control over the ventilation of the cockpit can be annoying and potentially dangerous to the pilot and other persons in the cockpit, particularly if a ventilation system mechanical failure occurs while flying in extremely cold climates.